Davy (MMfL game)/Quotes
' ' *'Morning:' "Hey, good morning, player!" *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon, player. There are lots of work to do." *'Evening:' "Good evening, player." *'Night:' "Done with work?" ' ' *'Favourite Gift:' "Oh my, Honey Toast is very nice. Thank you very much. I'm so happy." *'Loved Gift:' "Thank you for this wonderful gift! It's absolutely perfect!" *'Liked Gift:' "Um... for me? I'm delighted! Thank you so much." *'Neutral Gift:' "Hee hee, thank you." *'Disliked Gift:' "Sorry, I dislike this very much." *'Hated Gift:' "Ah, player... I don't really like at all..." *'Horror Gift:' "This is... for me? Perhaps you meant to give this to someone else..." *'Good Birthday Gift:' "Thanks for the great birthday gift. I like it a lot!" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "What does this do? Oh, wait. I'll figure it out myself." *'Multiple Gifts:' "You mean to give that to me? I couldn't possibly accept another gift today. It wouldn't feel good." ' ' *'Black:' "I know you work hard, but don't overdo it." *'Purple:' "One day, I will be a genius... But when? I wonder!" *'Blue:' "It usually takes more time to do something the right way. But it's almost always worth the effort." *'Yellow:' "We're never as well-stocked as I'd like. I hope we can get more medicinal herbs." *'Gold:' "Alexandra told me a secret. Sorry, cos it's a sibling-only thing!" *'Orange:' "I've been daydreaming too much recently." *'Light Green:' "Well, hmm... do you happen to like anyone in particular?! I'm just curious." *'Green:' "Butterflies in my stomach, loss of appetite, difficulty concentrating... Yes, I'd have to say I have an incurable case of love. Hmph, I never really thought I'd feel this way again." *'Pink:' "Player... My heart rate rises whenever I say your name. I cannot sleep at night. At this rate, I really will get sick." *'Magenta:' "We'll be together for the rest of our lives. I think our relationship is good." *'Red:' "I'm glad that I have your support, player. Even a learner like me needs support sometimes too." ' ' *'Early Spring:' "March is finally here. I feel at peace when spring comes." *'Late Spring:' "People say cherry blossom is beautiful when they fall. I suppose it's right." *'Early Summer:' "You can get dehydrated easily in the Summer. Keep that in mind." *'Late Summer:' "The light that filters through the leaves is beautiful. Summer is a very pleasant season." *'Early Autumn:' "I like the autumn scenery. I find it very beautiful." *'Late Autumn:' "They say the nights are clearest in Autumn." *'Early Winter:' "Sunshine in the Winter is fleeting. I feel thankful for what little there is." *'Late Winter:' "It's difficult to walk in the snow." ' ' *'Sunny:' "The weather is nice. I feel good on these kinds of days." *'Cloudy:' "Cloudy weather makes me feel gloomy." *'Rainy:' "I like the rain. The earth will be moistened by it." *'Snowy:' "I love how quiet snowy weather is." ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "I never dreamed this would happen. I’m so lucky. I can’t wait till the wedding." *'Expecting a Child:' "I'm going to be really happy as parents, Player. I feel excited." *'After Baby's Birth:' "We just naturally finished the pregnancy. I must take care of our family." *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Be careful how you hold the baby. They're quite fragile at that age." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "I'll change Child's diaper... don't worry about it. You've got enough on your plate." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Our child's first word is very precious, no matter what it is." *'When the First Child is grown:' "Child tells me all his/her secrets. I'm not spilling the beans, either!" *'After Divorce:' "That was a disaster. Thanks for everything. I don't think we can still be friends tho!" *'Before the Wedding:' "Congratulations on your engagement. You have my blessings." *'Expecting a Child:' "I heard about the pregnancy. No matter how feel/your wife feels now, the baby will bring you all lots of joy when he/she arrives!" *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulations on the new baby! Kids are wonderful. So very excited for you. *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "You must hold the baby with care until it can support its own head." *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Your child is walking already? That's a sign of good health." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Your child can run already? It's good that you have so much energy." *'When the First Child is grown:' "Sometimes your child and Alexandra bicker, but they're still good friends!" *'After Breakup/Divorce:' "Let's make some positive changes together. Whatever you decide to do, I'll support you." Category:Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love (game) Quotes